


My arm

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Couch Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Metal Arm Kink, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Niki's birthday celebration is put on hold for filming.





	My arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiEvans/gifts).



> She requested 'metal arm kink and sweatpants'. Hope this lives up to expectations. Happy birthday to one of my favorite Sebby sisters.

Niki sat in the trailer, thumbing through a magazine as she waited for Seb to finish filming for the day. They had plans for her birthday and she was eager to see what he surprised her with this year. Sun slashed into the dim trailer as the door whipped open.  
“Fuck, today is just never-ending.”  
“What’s wrong, baby?” She noticed he still wore part of his costume, but was in his loose-fitting sweatpants that clung to him in all the right places. “You’re still in costume.” She frowned.  
He dropped onto the couch next to her, draping his arm across her shoulders. She snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. “I know. I’m sorry. We have to do some reshoots. We’ve only got this location a few more days and that power outage earlier fucked everything up.”  
She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. After a moment, she took a deep breath then let it out. “Alright, it’s ok. Shit happens.”  
Seb tipped her chin up. “No it’s not ok. I had plans for you tonight. It’s your birthday. And this fucks it up. We’re gonna lose our reservations.” He sighed deeply and let his head drop back on the couch, releasing her chin. “I’m sorry.”  
Niki smiled. “Will you shut up? It’s not your fault.” Her palm skimmed up his thick thigh then across his crotch and the not so concealed cock underneath the sweatpants. He hissed at the touch but lifted into her hand as she began to massage his soft cock and balls until he got hard.  
He leaned forward and grabbed her at the back of the neck. “What are you doing?”  
“I thought that would be obvious.” He chuckled and breathed slowly through his mouth. She licked her lips then teased her tongue over his. He nipped at her tongue. “How much time before you have to be back on set?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe an hour?”  
“That’s plenty of time.” She straddled his lap, squeezing and rubbing him through the sweatpants. A dark spot formed where he began to leak pre-cum from her attention. He held the back of her neck, kissing her with eager tongue.  
He reached between them, flicking the button of her jeans open and pushing the zipper down. The cool metal skin of the prosthetic arm made her jump. She groaned. “You’re killing me, Seb.”  
“Why’s that, baby?”  
“You know I love the arm.” He grinned but it fell as she pulled down the waist band of the sweatpants so she could stroke him. “Can you finger me with it or will you get in trouble?”  
“That was my intention. And why would I get in trouble?” He slipped his hand into her panties. She gasped at the touch of cool metal against her hot flesh. “No one’s gonna know.” He teased two fingers along the cleft of her pussy lips then pushed between them. “Fuck, baby, you are so hot.” He coated his fingers with her slick juices. “And so fucking wet.”  
Niki moaned at the touch cool touch against her clit. He began to rub it in firm strokes. Her hips rocked against him. Their breath mingled. She stroked him in time with his strokes on her clit. “Fuck, Sebby, baby.”  
“That’s it, baby. Give it all to me.” He nipped her bottom lip. “You gonna cum for me?” She whined. Her fingers passed over the head of his cock and he whimpered. “Oh my god, fuck that feels so good.”  
Niki’s thighs began to tremble. “I’m so close. Don’t stop.”  
“That’s it, Niki. Come one, baby. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” She shuddered as her orgasm swept over her, filling her with a warm fuzzy feeling. He laid her down on the couch and tugged the jeans off before nestling between them. He deliberately laid his fingers on his tongue and sucked them, tasting her juices on the metal fingers. He closed his eyes and hummed at the taste.  
Niki bit her lip, watching him rapt. Seb braced his arm on the arm of the couch and held himself above her. He pushed those two fingers inside her and searched for her sweet spot. He knew he found it when she spread her legs more and pushed her pelvis out as she arched off the couch, throwing her head back with a loud moan. He grinned and kept the pressure on it.  
She grabbed his wrist, pumping her hips against his hand as he fucked her with those metal fingers that were no longer cold but body warm now. Her face scrunched up as her orgasm took her. He kissed her as she came down off her endorphin high, gliding his tongue along hers. He sat up on his knees and pushed the sweatpants down his thighs.  
Seb guided himself in, watching her face relax as the pleasure took swept over her. He bit his bottom lip so hard he felt a flash of pain. Fuck, she felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his chest, lifting herself off the couch to kiss him. He used his grip on the couch to go as deep as he could, his back and ass flexing with each thrust.  
Niki muffled her moans by biting his chest, making him grunt. He snapped his hips against her, adding the slap of flesh on flesh to the wet sound of him going in and out, and their quick, heavy breath. Then she was crying out and clamping around him. He choked on a moan then grunted, dropping his head to her shoulder. He let her body milk his release from him before he withdrew. He tugged the sweatpants up then stumbled from the couch.  
His touch was loving and reverent as he cleaned her up. When she’d dressed, he pulled her into his arms. “Happy birthday, baby.” He kissed her nose and held her close until they came for him when he was needed on set. Every time they showed his arm on screen, she would know.


End file.
